Song of the Nightingale
by Taboo22
Summary: The Daughter of the Darklord is unknown to all fallow her journey as she discovers her heritage and messes with all our favorate characters


Song of the Nightingale

Chapter One: A Prologue

luck was with her that night. Bella couldn't believe what had just happened even in the craziest of her dreams, and believe her she was psychotic. Her magnificent Dark Lord had fallen for her charms if only for an hour or two before he came to his senses and back to his normal illustrious self. He even gave her a gift telling her to take the locket and keep it and their time together a secret. Ooh and what a delicious secret to keep she cooed. She was going to keep this secret and she was going to keep it all to herself. And indeed she would, after all as long as she kept it she kept her lord's trust, she reasoned that it would give her hope that she and her Dark Lord would be together again.

Time Skip 3 Months Later November...

Bella truly couldn't believe something for the second time in her life. She was pregnant. She had only noticed due to the fact that she could no longer pull her corset taunt. Of course she knew she was a nymphomaniac, but still it wasn't as if she could get any action. Even her fellow Death-eaters were too afraid of her prowess to get close enough to her to allow that kind of activity. As Bella thought about it a thought apperated into her mind the last time she had been fulfilled was.. was... was three months prior when SHE was with THE Dark Lord! She was ecstatic. She was carrying the Dark Lord's progeny! Her smile broadened to the widest it had ever been. Truly insane in her delight the look upon her face would have caused even the ever sneering and stoic Luscious Malfoy to faint. Her secret. Her wonderful secret had born fruit, and she would keep her secret safe no one would know and the glory of it would all belong to her. Bella was resolute in this as only an insane hormonal pregnant woman can be. She kept her secret from all eyes and suspicion on into the early Spring. Hiding her swollen belly as only an exclusively black clad witch could.

Time Skip March 15th...

Bella was having tea alone that morning about nine O'clock when she felt a tightening about her now swelled abdomen. The swell around her middle was pronounced against her figure, but almost completely unnoticeable under her current ensemble. Still no one had found out about her secret and now the fruit of which it bore was about to be brought into the world. Bella got up an went to the hidden sound proof room that she had prepared. She exited the room two hours later with a little baby girl wrapped in a velvet swaddling cloth of a deep emerald green color. Bella put on her cloak and raised its hood obscuring her face. She then reached down and picked up the babe she had laid upon the padded chair and placed her in the covered basket that was now in her hands. Bella walked out the door of her temporary home and moved to deposit the child where she knew that both it and her secret would be at least somewhat safe, a muggle orphanage. Before she came upon the orphanage she spelled the locket so that it could not be taken from the child nor lost by it. Normally a Haurcrux would be most difficult to enchant unless of course the piece of shattered soul accepted the charm and luckily in this case it did. Placing the locket about the tiny girls neck Bella walked up to the orphanage to leave the child in unfortunately those in her opinion putrid muggles. She spun her swan song to the matron, and in the process giving the girl child the name of Nightingale Marvolo La strange. Bella then left all evidence of her secret behind in the orphanage a burden off her shoulders and glee in her heart that if she never spoke of it than it would remain obscured for at least another eleven years.

Time Skip 3 years later Late Spring...

The little girl Nightingale always seemed strange to the matron of the orphanage. Strange and seemingly unexplainable things happened around her when she seemed annoyed with the other children, but these occurrences were not what worried the matron. The thing that nagged at the matron was the girl's extraordinary quiet nature. Such behavior was quite abnormal for a three year old, but maybe that and the little one's gift for reading is what attracted the attention of one of the most wealthy couples in England. The aging couple apparently had been trying for years for a child but sadly had run out of time and were looking to raise a child that would not be to much a handful in their later years. It just so happened that they noticed a large and thick book sitting vertically in a chair with a hands worth of tiny fingertips holding each of the sides and two tiny shiny black Sunday-shoe clad feet sprouting from beneath. Such a cute piece of ornamental decor for an orphanage or so they had thought until one of the little hands moved and turned the page. Needless to say they were awe-struck by such a curious sight. The couple peered over the book to find a small wisp of a raven haired girl a mere three years old! At the end of that day Nightingale's name was changed to Nightingale M. Helmsburg, and was named heiress to the diamond empire of the world which controlled 98 percent of the world's diamond market. In the span of an hour the poor orphan had gained parents and an allowance that most men would envy as much as an executive's yearly salary she was given twice a year. Over the fallowing eight happy years she had a private library built to store all the books she had read and hopefully it would have enough room for those her mind would later devour. She passed or rather tested out of all her school years and attended some college for three or four years. Again testing out of many classes and gaining several degrees in history, science, math, and British and American law. The last of which took up most of her time but still unusable due to the fact that she was to young to take the test to become a lawyer. For the last two years she bought books as freely as she wished. She invested in the markets and made her own fortune outside her allowance. She attended all the formal balls and gatherings her parents required and picked up a hobbies of watching and listening to people,in her mind due to her perfect automatic recall she was gathering much needed dirt like blackmail material or stock trading information. It was quite entertaining for her to realize that with her silent nature everyone tended not to notice her until it was to late to not have her know or not notice her at all. She noticed patterns and had begun to get board with it all. Luckily for Nightingale there was another world of knowledge about to open to her with the arrival of an owl on the morn of her eleventh birthday.

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter though I do own Nightingale M. Helmsburg/Nightingale Marvolo La strange my own original character but nothing else. Warning do not flame me that my OC is too smart or too rich or too powerful due to the fact that this story is just about observing the Harry Potter epic from a neutral observant yet manipulative point of view.


End file.
